


The Open Road

by quiet_rebel



Series: Ride [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Richie plays peacemaker, Season 3 Spoilers, Seth and Kate like to fight, The OT3 rises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: A month after acclimating with the Geckos, Kate received a text from Scott: I'll be playing in Austin on Friday. Can you make it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, more OT3 fun times. Turns out I have more plans for them! Enjoy the ride!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

A month after acclimating with the Geckos, Kate received a text from Scott.

_I'll be playing in Austin on Friday. Can you make it?_

“No,” Seth said when she told him the news.

“It's just one night.” She leaned against his desk as he fiddled on his laptop next to her. “I'll be fine.”

He kept his gaze on the computer screen. “You're not going to Austin.” 

“You're unbelievable.” Kate let out an exasperated sigh just as Richie entered the office. “Richie, can you back me up here?”

He lifted a brow. “Depends.”

“Scott's playing a show in Austin on Friday, and I want to go see him.”

“Have you heard his music, Kate?” Richie asked, making a sour face.

“That's not the point.” She gestured to Seth. “Apparently, I have a bodyguard now.”

“It's not safe,” Seth said, still typing away on his keyboard.

“Austin is, like, three hours away, Seth,” she said. “It's not like I'm driving to Albuquerque or something.”

“Well, we all know how dangerous Albuquerque is,” Seth said.

Kate clenched her fists. She thought that after defeating Amaru and closing the gates of Hell, Seth would have stopped treating her like a piece of glass, but she was wrong. He didn't want her out of his sight, even though she was fully capable of taking care of herself. His need to protect her was comforting and grating at the same time.

“Maybe she should go,” Richie said as he made himself a drink from the bar cart. 

“Finally, someone who is making some sense.” Kate moved behind the desk to him. 

Seth lowered his laptop screen to stare at the two of them. He propped his elbows on the desk and folded his hands in front of his face as though he was waiting for their argument.

Instead, Richie added, “And maybe we should go with her.”

Now it was Kate's turn to stare at him. “What?”

He shrugged, taking a sip of his dark drink. “It'll be nice to get out of the office, you know, go on a road trip. I kind of miss those. What do you say, brother?”

Seth's skeptical expression didn't change, but then he let out a long sigh. “Yeah, sure.”

Well, that was unexpected. Kate clasped her hands together and rocked on her heels, grinning. “You're not going to change your mind?”

“I might, so you better leave my office before I do.” He shook his head and opened his laptop screen again.

Before she left, she looked up at Richie and mouthed a “Thank you.” He winked in return. 

**

Three days later, Kate found herself in the backseat of Seth's Camaro. She sent a quick text to Scott letting him know they were on their way. He hadn't sounded too pleased when she first told him Seth and Richie would be joining her, but if this was the only way she could see her brother, then she had no other choice. Also, the more she thought about this road trip, the more she actually liked the idea. Seth and Richie were so caught up on rebuilding their lives again—finding jobs and going through old contacts—they needed a day off.

The three of them spent the first hour talking about movies.

Favorite Schwarzenegger? Seth: Terminator. Richie: Conan. Kate: Jingle All the Way. 

Favorite Van Damme? Seth: Kickboxer. Richie: Universal Soldier. Kate: Who?

Team Peeta or Team Gale? Seth: Which one is engaged to Miley? Richie: Which one is Woody Harrelson? Kate: Both.

“Oh, come on,” Seth said, his gaze meeting hers through the rearview mirror. “You can't ask that question and then say both.”

“Well, that's my answer,” she said. “I like both of them.”

Richie smiled at his brother. “You hear that? She likes both of them.”

Thirty minutes outside of Austin, Seth pulled over to a gas station so that Kate could use the bathroom. When she walked back to the parking lot, Seth and Richie were standing outside the Camaro. She admired how good they looked in their suits and Ray-Bans. It wouldn't take long now before were they were back to doing they did best—and she wanted to be right there beside them. They were a trio now, and as much as she was getting used to having Seth and Richie around, she knew they were getting used to having her around too. And it wasn't going to be like how it was in Mexico with Seth. No more drugs and picking up broken pieces. They had their brothers. They had faith. They had each other.

“Ready to go?” Kate asked as she approached them.

Seth and Richie remained near the hood of the car, hands in their pockets.

“What do you see, Kate?” Richie asked.

She narrowed her eyes, but it only took her a moment to spot the bank across the street. “Right now?”

Richie scoffed. “It's called casing the joint.”

“Oh.” She turned to her side and studied the building. Metered parking out front. No security cameras near the entrance. Through the glass window, she could see the one guard pacing the floor.

“No cameras, one guard,” she reported. “Metered parking means cars will come and go, so there will probably be an open spot, which means a quick getaway.”

Richie smiled. “Someone's been paying attention at dinner.”

“So, what's the deal?” she said. “Are we going to rob it?”

Seth finally spoke up. “Okay, back in the car.” He headed to the driver's side, ending the discussion.

Kate glanced at Richie, who responded with a shrug. 

_Here we go again._

They got into the Camaro with him.

“Seth,” Kate said from the backseat.

“Forget about it, sweetheart,” he said, starting the engine. “Leave the bank robbing to the professionals.”

Professionals, right.

With a sigh, she leaned back and crossed her arms. She didn't say anything the rest of the way to Austin. 

Scott was playing at a bar downtown on Sixth Street. By the time they arrived, it was almost eight p.m. and the streets were starting to fill with college students, tourists, and professionals ready to start their weekend. She texted Scott and said they were on their way to the venue. He responded with a lizard emoji. As Seth parked the car, Kate and Richie waited on a street corner for him.

“Hey, don't let Seth's bad attitude ruin your night,” Richie said.

“I'm fine.” She still had her arms crossed.

“He's just worried about you.”

“What else is new?”

“You did good though,” he said. “Back at the bank. You'll catch on fast.”

“Yeah, like Seth would ever let me help you guys,” Kate said with a dry chuckle.

Richie smiled. “He'll come around once he realizes he needs his partner.”

She recalled the feeling of relief and acceptance the first time Seth ever called her his partner. It was the same feeling when they were standing in front of Amaru.

_Time to pay up._

_Time to let go, partner._

Kate hoped Richie was right.

“Okay.” Seth appeared, rushing past them with an annoyed look. “Let's get this over with.”

Richie was still smiling when he offered Kate his arm. She couldn't help but smile back. Fuck Seth's bad attitude. She hooked her arm through Richie's as they followed Seth through the crowds. 

**

From the front row, Kate screamed the entire time Scott was on stage. The new Fanglorious was back and better than ever. She didn't know how they had filled the entire bar with people, but it was packed from wall to wall. Kate was happy for Scott. Meanwhile, Seth and Richie decided to hang in the back, probably so they could silently judge everyone. Once Scott was done playing, she found them to tell them she was going backstage.

“You wanna come?” she asked.

“No, thanks,” Seth said. “But make sure you get me an autograph.”

“Or a selfie,” Richie added as he took a shot of something.

She rolled her eyes and told them she would be back. 

She found Scott in the hallway. Even though he still looked the same, there was something different about him. She had seen it on stage. He was more confident and sure of himself, like he had found his place.

“You were amazing,” she said, hugging him.

“Thanks for coming.” He looked over her shoulder. “Did you lose your shadows?”

“Ha-ha. They decided to stay at the bar, but they said you sounded great.”

“You were always a bad liar, Kate.” He took her hand. “Come on. Let's go talk someplace private.” He led her to a back room away from the noise.

She took a seat on a ratty green couch as he closed the door. He opened a mini-fridge and took out a blood bag. “Is it okay...”

“Go ahead.”

Not too long ago, Kate might have looked away as Scott began to drink from the blood bag. The scales, the slurping, the way his yellow eyes closed as he became lost in the moment of feeding—it might have all made Kate bolt for the door. But not now.

Everything had changed.

When Scott was done, he remained standing, leaning against the wall. “How are you?”

“Good.” She wiped her palms on her jeans. They were sweaty all of a sudden.

“Still having nightmares?” he asked.

“Not as many.” Kate left out how it helped when she fell asleep next to Richie on the couch as they watched old monster movies or when she climbed into Seth's bed and he slipped his arm around her with no questions. 

“And Seth and Richie...”

“I know what you're going to say.”

“What?”

She sighed. “That I made the wrong choice. That I should have left with you.”

“Well?”

She looked her brother in the eye. “I'm where I'm supposed to be.”

“Okay, but hear me out,” he said, holding up his hands. “One week. Come with me for one week. We're doing two more shows in San Antonio and Houston. After that, if you still feel the same, then you're free to go back to your life of crime.”

Kate thought about it. If Seth and Richie weren't ready to let her in on any jobs, then why not go with Scott for awhile? The only problem was how she was going to tell them?

**

“No,” Seth said when Kate told him the news.

She stood outside the bar with Seth and Richie. The crowds were still going full-force as midnight rolled by.

“I'm not asking this time, Seth,” she said. “I'm telling you I'm going with Scott. It's just a week. For God's sake, I'm not even leaving the state.”

“Scott plays in a band full of bloodsuckers,” he said. “How do you know they won't...” He stopped when he noticed Richie's stern face. “All I have to say is how do you know it's safe?”

“The same way I know it's safe with you and Richie,” Kate said. “I trust him.”

“She's a big girl, Seth,” Richie said. “If she wants to spend a week with her brother, let her.”

“Was this your idea?” Seth asked, pointing at finger at him. “Did you tell her it was okay to go?”

Richie raised his hands. “Down, boy.”

Kate moved in between the two brothers. “It was all me, Seth. Believe it or not, I can make my own decisions. I want to go with Scott. I want to help with jobs. I want to be with you and Richie.”

Seth's face softened at the last statement. He stepped back, turning away from her.

“I'm sorry,” she said to Richie.

“For what?” He glared at Seth's back. “He's the one being an asshole.”

“Yeah, I know,” she muttered.

But she gently approached Seth, touching his arm. “Hey.”

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and let out a heavy sigh. “Just—just promise me you'll call.”

“Of course.” She moved in front of him, tugging on his wrists until she freed his hands and they were in her grip. “Cassiopeia.”

He blinked. “What?”

“Cassiopeia.” She lifted her gaze to the stars. “Look for me up there.”

Seth swept his fingers over her knuckles. “You're such a sap, you know that, right?”

“Well, it takes one to know one.” She lowered her head, smiling. Then, he tugged her forward until their waists connected. Her breath caught in her throat. 

“No bumps or scrapes.” Seth turned her arms over to trace the scars inside her wrists. 

She shivered thinking about that first promise made in a motel room a lifetime ago. “No bumps or scrapes.” She let go of Seth and walked over to his brother.

“Richie.” She wrapped her arms around his taller frame, only managing to hug his chest. Sometimes she wished she could still hear his heartbeat. Would it be beating faster right now like hers?

He ran his hands through her hair and tilted her head back so their gazes connected. Those blue eyes seemed to look right through her as always, reading her every thought. The only thing she could do was smile and press her hand against his soft cheek.

A knot formed inside her chest as she stepped away from Seth and Richie. “Bye.” She waved at them, and knowing they wouldn't leave her first, she turned and walked back into the bar. 

**

Two days later in San Antonio, Kate's phone buzzed with a new text message. It was from Richie.

_Favorite Tarantino?_

Sitting in the back of Fanglorious's tour van, Kate smiled. After she left, she, Richie, and Seth had continued their road trip Q&A on a group text.

Seth: Pulp Fiction. Richie: Pulp Fiction. Kate: What's the one with vampires? Richie: That wasn't Tarantino...gonna have to watch Pulp Fiction with you when you get back. 

Still smiling, her phone buzzed again. This time the text was from Seth, but he hadn't sent it through the group one. It was for her eyes only.

_Just say the word and I'll come get you._

Shaking her head, she typed, _I'm fine._

A moment passed with no response and Kate thought it was done until the buzzing started again. Seth was calling. She glanced up at Scott. He was sitting in the passenger's seat and talking to Edwin, the drummer, who was driving. 

She answered the phone. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Seth said.

That was it. So, she said the words he couldn't. “It's really good to hear your voice.” 

**

For Kate, the week flew by. She actually had a good time with the band: sleeping in a van, eating fast food (while they drank from their blood bags), and wearing the same clothes for days. The only thing that mattered was that she was with her brother. When it came time to tell Scott her next step, she knew where she wanted to go.

As the tour van pulled up to the Gecko's warehouse, Kate said her good-byes to Scott's bandmates. She was going to miss Edwin's corny knock-knock jokes, playing cards with Melissa, and listening to Bo tell his stories of living in the 60s and 70s when real music existed. They were good people, and she knew Scott was going to be okay. This was his family.

Now, she had to go back to hers.

She and Scott stepped outside. He looked over at the warehouse, then back at her. 

“You're happy,” he said.

She blinked back the tears. “I already was.” She wrapped her arms around Scott and gave him a tight hug. “Take care of yourself.”

“You too.” He pulled away and got back into the van.

Kate watched them drive off and headed toward the warehouse. Before she made it to the entrance, Richie was already waiting for her. Smiling, she picked up her feet and ran to him, vaulting herself into his arms. He lifted her off the ground. She pressed her smile against his neck.

When he put her back down, he asked, “So, how was your week as a Fanglorious groupie?”

“It was fun,” she said. “I'm glad I went.”

“But now you're back.”

“I am.” She looked behind him, wondering where Seth was. 

“He's in his office,” Richie said, those blue eyes once again finding a way inside her. 

He led her into the warehouse to find Seth. When they entered the office, Seth was sitting behind his desk, glued to his laptop. She knocked on the open door. When he looked up, he did a double-take, his dark eyes widening. 

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” Seth said.

This time, they were doing this face-to-face, not over a phone.

“It's really good to have you back,” he said.

She smiled. He had found the words, and most importantly, he had said them.

“Well, now that you're officially back, Seth and I have been working on something for us,” Richie said, moving around the desk to stand behind his brother.

Kate lifted her brows. “Like a job?” 

Seth turned his laptop around. On the screen was a map of the bank outside of Austin. Metered parking. No security cameras. One guard.

“You're not going to change your mind?” she asked him.

He pulled open a drawer and handed her a pair of Ray-Bans. “You ready, partner?”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> The series title "Ride" is from the Cary Brothers song  
> https://youtu.be/crWDHHz3qMc
> 
> You are everything I wanted  
> The scars of all I'll ever know
> 
> If I told you you were right  
> Would you take my hand tonight?  
> If I told you the reasons why  
> Would you leave your life and ride?  
> And ride...
> 
> You saw all my pieces broken  
> This darkness that I could never show
> 
> If I told you you were right  
> Would you take my hand tonight?  
> If I told you the reasons why  
> Would you leave your life and ride?  
> And ride...


End file.
